staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Września 2006
TVP 1 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.2999 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3214); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Wpisani w krajobraz; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33,Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:34 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 6 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Niesamowite przypadki Harrisa Pembletona - Rozgniewane bóstwo (When Gods Get Angry); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2002); reż.:Eric Canuel; wyk.:Ryan Cartwright, Lucinda Davis, Ricky Mabe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Domisie - Nieprzespana noc; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Sąsiedzi - Malowanie podłogi 38 (Natiraji padlahu); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 3/156 (Teletubbies, season I, ep. Grand Old Duke of York); program dla dzieci kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Tajemnica Enigmy - odc. 1/8 - Marsz w historię 43'; serial TVP; reż.:Roman Wionczek; wyk.:Tadeusz Borowski, Piotr Frączewski, Piotr Garlicki, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Janusz Zakrzeński, Henryk Bista, Jerzy Kamas, Eugeniusz Kamiński, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Andrzej Lejborek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 ZUS dla ciebie ; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1122; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 730; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Pan Fasola - "Superwózek", "Sroka" (Mr Bean the Animated Series ("Super-Trolley", "Magpie")); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Podróżnik - San Cristobal de las Casas; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Spotkanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja 14:50 Był taki dzień - 6 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Moda na sukces - odc.3000 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3215); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne ; relacja 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc.1127; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1303; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 735; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Tabaluga - Świat smoków 77 (Dragon World); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Wróżby kumaka (Unkenrufe) 94'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2005); reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Matthias Habich, Dorothea Walda, Bhasker Patel, Udo Samel, Marek Kondrat, Mareike Carrriere, Joachim Krol, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krzysztof Globisz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Debaty Polaków: Polska - Niemcy trudne sąsiedztwo; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Rumuński list 29'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Jacek Raginis; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Wiadomości 23:35 Pogoda 23:40 Sport 23:40 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Był taki dzień - 6 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Speer i On - Spandau, odc. 3 (Speer und er, Die Strafe); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:30 Kolarstwo: Tour de Pologne - skrót; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:10 Był taki dzień - 6 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:20 Ocean Avenue - odc. 77/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 77); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Prawdziwe przygody Profesora Thompsona - Odc 3/26 Druidzi (Las autenticas aventuras del profesor Thompson ep Los Druidas); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc.52, Prawdziwy przyjaciel; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym Panorama: 9.55 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25 10:55 Panorama 11:00 Pogoda 11:00 Lokatorzy - odc. 175 (203) Uśmiech losu; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 5, odc. 1/20 (85) Gdzie lub kiedy, cz. 1 (Jake and the Fatman, s.5, ep. Where or When); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:35 Dzika Ukraina (Ukraine wild) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); DOLBY SURROUND, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Allo, Allo - odc. 2/57 (Allo, Allo s.1 ep.2); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1982); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (5); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Z kabaretowego archiwum ; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Ryzykanci - s. 5 ep. 16/16 Spotkanie (SURVIVOR s.V Thailand ep. 515); reality show kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Statek miłości - s.2, odc. 13 (39) (The Love Boat s.2, ep.El Kid, The Last Hundred Bucks, Isosceles Triangle); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 20/21 - W obronie własnej, czyli polowanie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 1 24'; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk.:Maria Konarowska, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Piotr Polk, Krystyna Tkacz, Janusz Michałowski, Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Anna Nehrebecka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:10 Piękna impreza: mundial i korupcja (The beautiful bung- corrrruption and the world cup) 43'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - Polska - Serbia ( studio ) 20:30 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - Polska - Serbia 22:45 Panorama 23:00 Biznes 23:05 Sport Telegram 23:10 Pogoda 23:25 Alibi na środę - Idealny podejrzany (Wrong number) 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2001); reż.:Richard Middleton; wyk.:Brigitte Bako, Eric Roberts, David Lipper; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Ocalone skarby Afganistanu (Lost treasures , hidden Buddha) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 07.00 Adam i Ewa (146) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (87) - serial sensacyjny, USA (powt.) 08.30 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09.30 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10.30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 10.45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 11.45 Samo życie (747) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 12.30 Super Express Live - magazyn 13.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (88) - serial sensacyjny, USA 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (336) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 14.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (227): Spektakle i akademie - serial komediowy, Polska 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Prognoza pogody 16.10 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłośt (337) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.30 Samo życie (748) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.15 Obcy 3 - film SF, USA 1992 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.40 Piłka nożna Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Francja - Włochy 00.50 Biznes Wydarzenia - magazyn ekonomiczny 01.10 Prognoza pogody 01.15 Cuda - serial sensacyjny 02.10 Playboy special - Przyjaciółki - program erotyczny 03.30 Love TV - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.00 Telesklep 06.40 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (1/14) - serial sensacyjny, (powt.) 07.35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.15 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (671) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (2/14) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 15.00 Cena marzeń (8/115) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (672) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 Zabójcy - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 00.10 Agenci NCIS (1/23) - serial kryminalny, USA 01.10 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.30 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.30 Telesklep 02.50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (260) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 09.00 Błękitne lato - aktywny wypoczynek nad wodą 09.30 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 10.30 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 11.30 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 12.10 Jesteś moim życiem (7) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.15 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 14.10 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.10 Rocket Power - serial animowany, Kanada/USA 15.40 Pokemon (211) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 16.10 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 17.10 V.I.P. (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.10 Daję słowo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (8) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Wzór (20) - serial kryminalny, USA 21.00 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 21.45 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Japonii 22.45 Wall Street - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1987 01.20 Wzór (20) - serial kryminalny, USA 02.10 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 02.30 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.20 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 03.45 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04.10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33,Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:34 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 6 września; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Budzik - Zdrowe zęby; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Zaproszenie - Wielka Polska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.29; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Dyktatury - Hitler i Stalin; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Ze sztuką na ty - Cafe kultura - Czego się boimy?; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Modelki - odc. 8 Matura, film i modeling; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1112; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 509; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Wieści Polonijne 13:15 Polonusi w Europie - Dotyk czasu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Dziewczęta z Ośrodka - odc. 3 Pekin; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza - IX Festiwal Operowo - Opertkowy Ciechocinek 2006; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc. 1/I; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Wieczna miłość; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Zacisze gwiazd - Piotr Skarga; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Moja TV Polonia w Buenos Aires; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksiowa jesień; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1112; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Plebania - odc. 509; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:55 Polska Karta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Polskie drogi - odc.10* Himmlerland; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Debaty Polaków : Polska - Niemcy trudne sąsiedztwo; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:45 Biznes 23:48 Sport Telegram 23:50 Pogoda 23:55 Rumuński list 29'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jacek Raginis; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc. 1/I; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Zacisze gwiazd - Piotr Skarga; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksiowa jesień; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1112; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 509; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:45 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Polska Karta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Polskie drogi - odc.10* Himmlerland; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Debaty Polaków : Polska - Niemcy trudne sąsiedztwo; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Spokój 81'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Izabela Olszewska, Jerzy Trela, Michał Sulkiewicz, Danuta Ruksza, Elżbieta Karkoszka, Stanisław Gronkowski, Jerzy Fedorowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Goran Bregović - koncert muzyki filmowej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Witold Gombrowicz (Witold Gombrowicz) 43'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2000); reż.:Andrzej Wolski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Witkacego wywoływanie duchów 16'; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Kazimierz Urbański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Republika. Obywatel G. C. live (2); koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - "Kosmos" w reż. Jerzego Jarockiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Molly i Mobarak. Międzykulturowa "love story" (Molly & Mobarak. A cross-cultural love-story) 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2003); reż.:Tom Zubrycki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Tajemnica morderstwa na Manhattanie (Manhattan Murder Mystery); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1993); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Jarocin po latach - Roan; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Nadzieja i chwała (Hope and glory) 107'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1987); reż.:John Boorman; wyk.:Sarah Miles, Sebastian Rice Edwards, Geraldine Muir, David Hayman, Sammi Davis; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Sprawa Romana Bara (Deło Romana Bara) 55'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2005); reż.:Jurij Borcew; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 6 września 1944; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Centrum i peryferie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Cynga 95'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Leszek Wosiewicz; wyk.:Władysław Kowalski, Ewa Dałkowska, Sylwia Wysocka, Krystyna Tkacz, Monika Bolly, Henryk Bista, Tomasz Łysiak; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:35 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Kinoffkino - Magazyn Kina Niezależnego - Stan Umysłu; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Strefa alternatywna - Czytanie dramatu 9; widowisko kameralne; Dozwolone od lat 18 00:35 Strefa alternatywna - Uderzenie sztuki - Mentale, mentale-dziewięć przestrzeni; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Centrum i peryferie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kino nocne - Kraj świata 76'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Maria Zmarz Koczanowicz; wyk.:Jan Nowicki, Henryk Talar, Halina Wyrodek, Olaf Lubaszenko, Henryk Bista, Jan Tesarz, Krystyna Tkacz, Wojciech Skibiński, Daria Trafankowska, Anna Ciepielewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Malta 2006 - Animal Collective; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku